


Firsts

by Nightwolf2468



Series: Monster Baby Tales [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is amused, Dani is going to be the death of him, Dean has so many near heart attacks, Dean is a sap, Fluff, He loves his little family, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is best uncle, dean worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwolf2468/pseuds/Nightwolf2468
Summary: The many firsts that Dean and Cas experience with Dani.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Monster Baby Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190138
Kudos: 16





	Firsts

Dean was not those kinds of parents that cry over every little first that their child has nor does he have the urge to take pictures and record videos of said firsts. He swears he’s not, Cas would say otherwise. 

The first time Dani flipped over she was two months old. Dean had just laid her down on the couch. Cas was yelling from another room about where Dean put his damm trench coat. Dean turned away for a few seconds to yell back, only to turn back to find Dani nowhere in sight. Dean downright panicked, well less panic more like his mind shut down BECAUSE HIS BABY GIRL IS NOT THERE. He started to yell for Cas and Sam and searched frantically around the room. Cas ran into the room, angel blade in hand, followed closely by Sam, gun in hand. Dean was about to yell that Dani was missing when a high pitch squeal sent everyone silent. Dean froze, Sam froze, Cas tilted his head confused. Dean whipped his head when another squeal came from under the coffee table. He bent down and found Dani on her stomach, under the table having the time of her life, while Dean lost his mind. When Cas’ mind figured out what happened he gave a light chuckle, when Sam’s mind finally caught up he started laughing so hard he nearly collapsed on the ground.

Dean was blushing from head to toe from how he reacted. Meanwhile Cas picked up Dani from her hiding spot underneath the table. Cas grinned and tickled her tummy.

“Did you scare your daddy Dani? You nearly scared your daddy to death. We don’t want him to die a fourth time now do we?” Cas nuzzled his nose against Dani’s wolf head, who let out a squeal of delight from the affection.

Dean just grumbled under his breath that his daughter was going to be the death of him.

Her first steps and words happened at the same time. Dean and Cas went to take care of a local hunt which also counted as their weekend together. Sam was tasked with babysitting nine month old Dani. At this point Dani was developing fast due to her angelic heritage. Dean has been trying to get Dani say daddy first instead of papa, they agreed that Dean would be daddy while Cas would be papa, while Cas has been trying to teach Dani enochian. Dean wasn’t really sure how he felt about that but Dani was half angel so he guessed it came with the territory. 

The case was a simple salt and burn which was what Dean needed. Don’t get him wrong he loved being with Dani and being all domestic, but even he needed a break from taking care of a supernatural baby. The hunt only took one day and the next was used as a date for Dean and Cas. They drove around, had a nice breakfast and lunch, spent time in their motel room, and before they went back to the bunker, because even though it's been two days Dean really missed Dani, they went to Dean’s favorite bakery to get a whole apple pie. When they returned to the bunker Sam and Dani were in the map room, Sam reading and Dani standing while holding the map table for support. When Dean and Cas entered the bunker Dani turned her head and smiled at her fathers. When she spotted the box that she knew held pie, she lit up like a Christmas tree and ran to Cas, who was holding the pie, and screamed “PIE!” at the top of her lungs. Before she could crash into Cas and enviably knock the box of pie onto the ground, he quickly passed the box to a shocked Dean just in time to catch Dani who flung herself at her papa.

Dani was chanting ‘pie’ over and over while the three adults stared at her. Sam was the first to break the silence, other than Dani who was chanting ‘pie’, by breaking out in laughter.

“Of course your daughter’s first word is pie.” He said in between wheezes. Dean was pouting, though he will deny it, and was the tiniest bit upset that her first words were not ‘daddy’. But Cas beamed at him and he was no longer upset.

“Dean she took her first steps.” Dean laughed.

“Yea she did, she’s a quick learner aren't you pup?”

“She said her first words. These are important milestones in a human baby’s development right? I read that some parents recorded their child’s first steps for memories.”

“We are not going to record her walking Cas, we are not going to be those kinds of parents.” 

The next time Dani walked without assistance Dean already had his phone out recording.

Her second word was ‘papa’ in enochian.

The first swear word that Dani spoke was ‘bitch’. Sam snorted, Cas was unimpressed, and Dean was sheepish but was hella proud.

The first time Dani flew it was an accident. Dani was five and was watching tv with Sam while her little brother, one year old Ezra, was playing with some blocks on the floor. One second she was on the couch, the next second she was gone. Sam almost panicked, he wasn’t going to be like Dean who panicked when Dani simply rolled onto the floor and under the table. After checking every nook and cranny in the living room Sam finally panicked. Ezra was watching his Uncle Sam have a meltdown muttering about how Cas was going to kill him and Dean was going to go berserk when he heard a crash from the library. After debating for a second he picked up his nephew in one hand and grabbed his gun in the other and headed to the library.

What he found was Dani in a pile of books, a slightly shocked Dean, and an amused Cas trying to get her out of the pile.

“She flew?”

“Yes Sam she flew.”

The first time Dani went to school she was six and was starting the first grade. When Dani turned four and Ezra was just born, Sam found a potion that would hide her appearance and make her look human for twelve hours. Because of this they decide to enroll Dani into elementary school. And boy did Dani refuse to go. She didn’t throw many tantrums, mainly due to her being more mature for her age due to being a nephilim, but she threw the biggest tantrum when she had to go to the first day of school.

“But I don’t want to goooo!” Cas gave an exasperated sigh. They have been at this for fifthteen minutes and if they didn’t leave soon they would be late.

“School is good for you Dani.” Dani just scowled, which looked more adorable on her little human face. The potion did wonders, even though it tasted terrible. Dani now looked like a normal six year old girl with platinum blond hair and clear blue eyes.

“I don’t want to go! I want to stay here with you and daddy and Ezra and Uncle Sam. Why can’t Uncle Sam teach me?” Dani gave Cas the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. Usually when she did it in her natural form with the two additional animal heads, it was three times the effect. Now it was only one pair of eyes but just as effective. Cas’ resolve was slipping and he shot Dean a pleading look from where he was watching from the doorway, an amused look on his face. Dean chuckled and went over to kneel in front of a pouting Dani.

“Dani you have to go to school. Not because so you can learn, since Sammy and Cas could probably teach you everything, but so you can make some friends. Doesn’t it get boring being with just us all the time?” Dani thought about this but still didn’t look convinced.

“Tell you what, go for one day, if you don’t like it then you don’t have to go back, deal?” Dani gave him a skeptical look.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

It was safe to say that they never followed through on that promise since Dani loved school and came home talking about the new friends she made.

Dani’s first hunt made Dean a nervous wreck. Dean didn’t originally want his kids hunting, he was firmly against it. He knew he couldn’t keep the supernatural away from his kids, since they were nephilim, but that didn’t mean he wanted them to learn to hunt. But Dani was as stubborn as Cas when wanting to do something good so he had to go along with it.

They chose a sloppy vamp who was practically begging for a hunter to find them. Now he knew he was being a worry wart. Dani was stronger than him in every way possible. After all nephilim grow much stronger than their angelic parent, and since Cas is a seraph it was safe to say that Dani was as strong as an archangel, which was confirmed when god decided to pay a visit one afternoon. He knew that Dani could easily smite the vampire and heal herself without a second thought, it wasn’t like she could be turned into a vampire right?

But then again she was still part human so there’s still a chance she could still be turned right? God Dean was going to have a full head of white hair soon. 

Dani wanted her fathers to wait for her in the motel room while she went to hunt the vamp. After two hours passed Dean was about ready to go after Dani himself. It was only Cas’ reasoning and the familiar flutter of wings that stopped him from running out of the motel room. 

Dani appeared with blood splattered on her shirt. Now Dean’s logical part told him that the blood was from the vamp since beheading can get dirty. The other, much louder, part of Dean told him that Dani was very much hurt. Cas was the first to get to her and looked her up and down, checking for any injuries. Finding none he turned to Dean and with one look, told him that Dani was just fine. Dean let out a breath of relief and let a proud grin appear on his face. His baby girl killed her first vamp and he was damn proud. 

When Dani’s first heartbreak happened, Dean was ready to kill the guy. He wasn’t the only one as Cas was one second away from finding the boy and smiting him where he stood, and Sam was cleaning his guns and sharpening his knives. Apparently the boy that Dani was dating from her high school was dared to get her to sleep with him. Dani only found out when her friend overheard him bragging to his friends how Dani was head-over-heels for and he would try to get in her pants on their next date. Dani was devastated as he was her first love. So when the angel, moose, and squirrel heard about what happened to their baby girl, well lets just say they were planning a hunt. (They didn’t kill him, just threatened him with their extensive collection of weapons.)

To cheer her Ezra let her eat all of his pie, both of the children loved pie and would rather die before sharing, and the whole family snuggled on the couch while bitching about cheesy rom-coms that they put on the tv. 

There were many first that Dean and Cas witnessed with their children, and there were many more yet to come.


End file.
